Tiamat
Tiamat is the dragon goddess of tyranny, schemes and evil. Tiamat is the daughter of the dragon god Aluaxx and sister to the Platinum Dragon Bahamut. Tiamat is widely worshipped throughout many pantheons as a lesser goddess. She is known to readily grant her loyal cultists powers in order to more easily spread her will. According to ancient legend, Tiamat, disatisified with Sund and the rest of The Shattered Realm as well as the fact that she didn't get to partake in its construction along with the Prime Deities, desires to destroy the Material Plane and recreate it in her own image. It is unknown how she wishes to accomplish this without the intervention of other gods, although most can agree that she wishes to be present on Sund for the process and that she intends on gaining enough faith to be transformed into greater godhood, thereby becoming a Prime Deity. Physical Description Tiamat most often takes the form of a five-headed collosal chromatic dragon. Each of her five heads corresponds to one of the evil dragon types: green, white, blue, red and black. Tiamat is supposedly the most beautiful of all the dragons. It has been said that she can also take other forms such as a beautiful woman in her middle ages. Personality & Ideals Tiamat, being the goddess of tyranny and schemes, is an evil deity who is only concerned with herself and her quest to recreate Sund as her own Divine Realm. Tiamat is a known deceiver, liar and munipulator, she's just as likely to command a subject with great ferocity as she is to suavely charm it. Tiamat's greatest foe is her brother, Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon. Everything that Bahamut stands for, justice, good, protection of the weak, Tiamat opposes. In some ways her sibling conflict is quite petty, just like a child is Bahamut says he likes something Tiamat hates it and if Bahamut wants something Tiamat takes it. When interacting with mortals Tiamat tends to act with a holier-than-thou attitude (fitting seeming as she's a god) and talks mostly in a condescending, patronizing and intimidative way. Personal History Birth & Fall from Grace The story of Tiamat's birth is an odd and somewhat disturbing story. Tiamat was born of her father, Aluaxx, and herself. It is said that in an alternate universes timeline Tiamat was birthed of a differrent mother, this mother is unknown but often speculated. In order to stop Tiamat from destroying this alternate world Bahamut sacrificed himself to go back in time and kill his and Tiamat's mother before she was born. Tiamat predicted that Bahamut would do this and so she also went back in time with him, seduced her father and had him impregnate her, subsequently she gave birth to herself (and Bahamut). Tiamat was always devious and scheming, however, she wasn't always evil. Before the death (and reincarnation) of Lilith, Tiamat was a True Neutral goddess of foresight and planning. Tiamat and her brother often fought but these quarrels were small scale and petty battles that never really had much of an impact, that was until Lilith died. After Lilith died and the Prime Deities gathered to construct Sund Tiamat was furious that she wasn't invited to aid in it's construction. This furiosity turned to hate and that hate turned to evil! Once Sund was completed and it's realm shattered Tiamat begun scheming. Tiamat knew that in order to destroy and recreate Sund in her own image she would need to become a Prime Deity, the only way to become a Prime Deity, however, is to accure faith from mortals. Tiamat knew that neither the Faeries, the Titans, the Dragons (a race modelled after Aluaxx) nor anything else on Sund would worship her and so she plotted to create a new race of loyal mortals in her image, the Dragonborn. Lacking the power to create an entire race by herself Tiamat disguised herself and seduced Bahamut. The plan went off without a hitch and the Platinum Dragon ended up accidentally impregnating his sister. Tiamat used her godly magics to manipulate the child she held in her womb to becom the first Dragonborn which she placed onto Sund in the Blackwyrm Mountains. These Dragonborn were entirely loyal to Tiamat and so all she had to do was wait for them to reproduce and create an entire civilization of Tiamat worshipping dragonmen. Seeing that he had been tricked Bahamut was furious, he knew needed to stop Tiamat and her dragonborn army, however, he was opposed to simply culling the entire race and so he instead breathed into them free will. With free will many of the dragonborn stopped their worship of Tiamat, thereby weakening her. Tiamat immediatley started plotting a new plan, however, and she would not let her brother stop her.